Kayla Hawkins
"A child who appreciates the necessity of being...well armed." - Dusk-Sama | race = Plus | birthday =Unknown | age = Unknown | gender =Female | height =5'5" | weight =Unknown (Presumed Light weight) | eyes = Blue | hair = Red | blood type = AB- | affiliation =Herself | previous affiliation = unknown group | occupation = Wanderer | previous occupation = Student | team = None | previous team = none | partner = none | previous partner = none | base of operations = Various | marital status = Single | relatives =None | education = High-School | status = Active | signature skill = Fullbring }} Kayla Hawkins (けいら はきんす Hakinsu Keira) is a plus. When she was alive, she lived on the North American Continent, in the United States of America. She resided in Florida. She is a Fullbringer. She is one of the main characters in Bleach: Rasenhiden. Appearance Kayla bears the appearance of a young girl. She has bright red hair tied in one long braid. She has light skin, and bright blue eyes. She wears an outfit reminiscent of Japanese students, a light yellow vest, white shirt under it, and a green bow tie, as well as a green plaid skirt. As an adult, her figure is curvaceous and mature, with relatively large breasts. Her hair has grown longer, and is described as fiery enough to illuminate the darkness, and is draped to her lower back. Tied with a braid clipped at the side and a longer braid at the center, they are her trademark "equipping braids" which are commonly used for her Fullbringer Artillery. Her fringe is more to the left, and her bangs drop to her chest, hanging in place. Her common attire has changed, now consisting of a form-fitting yellow skirt, which reveals an ample portion of her cleavage and reveals her curvaceous figure. Over this, she wears a simple black coat, which is rather short. To finish it off, she wears yellow high-heeled shoes to match her skirt. Personality Kayla Hawkins was known by many during her life for her caring personality. As a child, she would try her best to care for anything injured that she found and did her best to console people who were sad. Another example of her kindess and compassion was when she died, she materilazed before her parents to console them, let them know that she was alright. Despite this gentle nature, it only applies to those Kayla values as friends or family. When it comes to opponents, Kayla is very much capable of killing without remorse. Due to having been dead for over 50 years, she is acquainted with how the Rukongai works, and the poverty-stricken nature of it. It is because of this that Kayla has an immense hatred of Shinigami, and considers any Shinigami that takes offensive action to be an enemy, and all other Shinigami to be trash unworthy of their position, due to the fact that they are meant to be the uholders of the law but fail at this in regards to the Rukongai. She has shown that she is easily capable of slaughtering Shinigami with a smile on her face, and, if it were not for her affiliation with Ahatake, would not work with the Gotei 13 when asked. She enjoys practicing with her Fullbring powers, trying to make them as powerful as possible, and considers it her hobby. History Kayla was born in Naples, Florida. She had a nearly normal childhood, except for an incident when she was eight, and her parents nearly crashed in the car with her in it. She had been gripping the seat tightly at the time, and the front of the car became diamond hard, withstanding the crash with no injuries to the family. This was the first time she had activated her powers, albeit unconsciously. As she went through middle school, her powers began to act on her emotions, and she would transform objects that she had been with for long periods of time into different objects depending on her mood. On a family outing with her parents, she was kidnapped, sexually assaulted, and her body was dumped in a place known as Alligator Alley, leaving her for dead. The place however, lived true to it's name, as it is frequently visited by alligators. The lower half of her body was completely devoured, and she did die. As a plus, she actually watched her parents prepare her funeral, and, seeing her parents' grief, managed to corporealize to visit them, assuring them she was fine, aside from her death. After leaving, she was admitted into the Spirit World of the West. Plot (Standard) *Destroying the Temporal Balance Arc: Swallowed Up Plot (Bleach: Rasenhiden) Note: All events here are noted to be of their own canon and by no means affect the standard Kayla Substitute in Flames Arc *God of Death *Rantō Shōnen *Quincy Archer Hates You *School Daze!!! *All Meido Up Powers and Abilities Corporealization: Kayla possesses the ability to give herself corporeal form as a "plus". Similar to a Jibakurai, she dwells on the Earth due to some unfinished business, however, she takes it to a different level. This power grants her the ability to the ability to become tangible, to form a solid, touchable body that can be felt, seen and heard, something uncommon for a plus. Possessed also by Kenjū Hō, it was thought to have been unique to her at the time. Bilingual: Being born in America, Kayla speaks English. Now that she lives in Yasuraka Town in Japan, she's learned to speak Japanese. High Spiritual Energy: Due to being a Plus, she has some spiritual energy, but even when she was Human, she had strong spiritual pressure, being aware of spirits, and able to use her Power. The feel of her Spiritual Pressure has been described as "ominous", feeling more Hollow-like than anything else. Enhanced Strength: Kayla's small size does not match her strength. Many opponents have underestimated her, and many have fallen to her strength, with various broken limbs and ruptured organs. She takes care to remind her opponents that she's "not human anymore.". Fullbring Anatomy (あなとみ Anatomi): Fullbring works by allowing to manipulate the "soul" of matter for a variety of effects, such as using a drink's soul to have it help him drink it, or, if they have a particular affinity to an object , then Fullbring can be used to alter the objects form. Kayla's Fullbring, known as "Anatomy" is able to to manipulate her own soul, and doing so, can transform parts of her body into anything she wishes, ranging from bladed weapons to guns. While she can transform her limbs, she commonly uses her long hair to transform as well, manipulating it mentally. Aside from being able to change her outer appearance, she can alter the inside of her body as well, shifting the location of her vital organs, and regenerating organs as well. She can even harden her bones and remove them, regrowing new bones instantly to take their place. With this ability, she can even fully change her outer appearance, being able to transform into another human form, or take the form of a living weapon, making this useful for disguise. Energy Beam: As she is able to transform her body into various things, one of Kayla's favorite means of long-range combat is a blaster. Upon activation, her entire hand, up to her wrist, transforms into a blaster-type weapon. She is able to use this technique to fire a large blast of red energy, noted to be similar to a Cero. However, she is shown to be able to alter the blasts to her liking, as she was able to fire it in spheres, as well as varieties of homing shots. She is able to fully charge the technique for maximum power, and fire off a large, full powered energy beam (similar in power to a Gran Rey Cero). The fully charged beam is capable of mass destruction, and Kayla cannot use it more than once a day, due to the immense amount of spiritual energy that it consumes. Arc of Rays: A technique used by Kayla, when utilizing this state, has her hair in a circular pattern, with it being split into six equal parts. At the corner of each part of her hair lies unusual, almost bladed like weapons, whose purposes are to fire powerful beams of energy. Each weapon is rather large, almost the same size as Kayla herself, and have a bone like structure, with the outer layer being white with several intricate markings and an orb of sorts at it's tip, where the energy is fired from. At the direction where it faces Kayla, the weapon has another material imbedded inside of it, seemingly quite rough, with several circular patterns inside of it. Each weapon is fully under Kayla's control, and this technique is noted to have no blind spots due to being able to fire in every direction possible. :Enhanced Speed: Like other Fullbringers, Kayla can Fullbring the ground, to boost her speed, air to accelerate, and asphalt to increase her jumping ability, producing flickering "bringer lights" as she does so. Having been using her Fullbring for 50 years since she's died, she's mastered this use of Fullbring, and her bringer lights no longer flicker, but glare. Wings: Kayla displays the ability to sprout white wings from her back and fly. She is also capable of creating wind gusts to slow down a fall from great heights. Fullbring Resurrection (フルブリング蘇生, Sosei Furuburingu; lit."Reawakening of Full Manifestation"): A rare use of Fullbring that allows one to fully tap into the Hollow reiatsu they possess, Kayla is one of the few capable of using it. In this state, her Fullbring is known as Exposition Anatomy (エキスポあなとみ Ekipuso Anatomi). When it is activated, Kayla's body emits a white, gel-like fluid mixed with reiatsu, which covers her body to a certain extent, solidifying to form her armor. This armor is rather revealing, the top exposing a large portion of her cleavage and leaving ample amounts of skin to be seen. Her lower-body armor is similar to a swimsuit, somewhat similar to the Hinagun's armor, albeit more revealing. The armor's colour is red and white, with a few black patches. Her gloves are arm-length, with the inner portion reaching up to the top of her humerus. He right glove has an unusual, diamond-like gauntlet protrusion on it, and has claws that can be used readily in a battle. Her boots are also red, white and black, with them coming up to her upper-thigh. Finally, her hair is now constantly in a state where the end of her braid is in a katana form. *'Enhanced Anatomy:' In this form, Kayla's Fullbring strengthens to the point where it becomes capable of pulling on the souls of others, and she can use the influence of her Anatomy to alter the bodies of others. All it requires is the cut of the sword her braid is made out of, and Kayla can instantly alter anything she chooses about the opponent's body her liking, as if she was altering her own. With this, she can easily kill her opponents by rearranging organs, shrinking them, or even closing arteries if she chooses to. *'Cero:' Kayla has completely mastered the use of Cero in this state and can fire it from nearly any place on her body. She favors kicking her Cero, causing it to move extremely fast and follow the arc of her kick. *'Enhanced Energy Beam:' Kayla is now capable of turning her entire forearm into a cannon with a large barrel. It is unique in that, instead of using her own energy, it works much like a Quincy, gathering spirit particles from over mils, and converting it all into one large, massive beam capable of large scale damage. Relationships Parents It is implied that Kayla had a close relationship with her parents. When she died, she watched over them, and even managed to develop the ability to corporealize just so she could see them and console them. Ahatake Kurosaki In the alternate storyline Bleach: Rasenhiden, Ahatake and Kayla are longtime friends, implied to have been friends for quite awhile. Due to their similar abilities and Kayla being dead, Ahatake is easily able to understand her and she is one of the only people in his school that Ahatake gets along with. Their relationship is comparable to that of Ichigo and Tatsuki. Quotes Trivia *Kayla Hawkin's theme is 完全感覚Dreamer by ONE OK ROCK *The image for Kayla's Fullbring Resurrection was created by Zanpakuto-Leader. Credit and massive thanks go to him. *Kayla Hawkins is possibly the strongest non-Shinigami/Arrancar character I posses.